Meifang Lapislazuli
was the leader of the World Void Information Control Organization’s 0th Division. She first appears in BlazBlue: Variable Heart. Appearance Meifang is a young woman with fair skin, long black hair tied into two pigtails, and blue eyes. She wears a red and white headgear that resembles horns, a white cape with a red and white dress underneath it, a dark form-fitting bodysuit, and long black socks with standard Control Organization boots. When she was a child, she wore a traditional Chinese dress and two lotus flowers hair accessories on each sides of her pigtails. Personality Meifang is masochistic and somewhat psychopathic, and does not let anyone stand in her way. Everything she does is for the sake of the Emperor, but she still retains a bit of common sense, as when she ordered her men to not lay a hand on Tsubaki Yayoi, since she does not want to quarrel with her family. When she was a child, she was a sweet, nice, and friendly girl. She was very loyal towards Tenjō and they became very good friends. In the years following Tenjō’s death and the Ikaruga Civil War her personality changed drastically. History ''BlazBlue: Variable Heart'' On June 2197, Meifang was in the 2nd Hierarchical City of Iwatsuchi, where she took interest in Mai Natsume. She ordered a soldier to tell Mai that Hibiki Kohaku asked her to go to the ninth storage room, where she introduced herself to the girl, saying that she needs her body for her desire, and attacked Mai. The girl was saved by Kagura Mutsuki, but he was defeated, and Meifang went to catch up with Mai. Kajun Faycott sent Mai a spear, and Meifang recognized it as a Legacy Weapon. Mai was able to hold out until the teleport activated, and Meifang realized that the girl was saved by Kokonoe Mercury. Later, when Meifang was taking a bath she was visited by Hazama, the one who told her about Mai and her No Name. Hazama said that the facility will resume operations tomorrow, and asked her what she had sent to the 13th Hierarchical City of Kagutsuchi. Instead of answering, she stood up and told Hazama to get out of her way. He commented on her Painkiller, and Meifang sent him into her bathtub with a kick. Then she was attacked by Yūki Terumi, in his ghost form, who strangled her for a bit, but when a soldier rushed to see what was happening, both Hazama and Terumi had disappeared. Meifang told the soldier to contact the First Lieutenant that was heading to Kagutsuchi, mentioned that information was leaked, and ordered to wake up Fuzzy. Meifang is later seen saved Fuzzy from Mai. Afterward, she placed him inside of his coffin to rest. However, in reality, she is really disposed him after he failed to capture Mai and decides to activate unit 17 and 18. In the final battle, she gets impaled by Mai and she is last seen with her childhood friend, Tenjō and disappeared into nothing in the Phantom Field. Powers and abilities Meifang does not use a weapon, instead she fights with Magic Formula and her bare hands. She possesses an ability named Painkiller, which removes the sense of pain from her. She also knows Magic Formula that is used to pass down information to people. Navigation Category:Characters Category:BlazBlue Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:World Void Information Control Organization Category:Non-playable Characters Category:Variable Heart Characters Category:Spiral Shift Characters Category:Deceased Characters